


Zero Tolerance

by Joanne_Barcia



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, F/F, Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_Barcia/pseuds/Joanne_Barcia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara Lance has a zero tolerance policy for bigots, someone says the wrong thing in a crowded mall, and she's got absolutely no problem bringing attention to it. 700 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zero Tolerance

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this tumblr post: http://appropriately-inappropriate.tumblr.com/post/104263141115/wirstdate-liefplus-if-u-werent-aware-of
> 
> Enjoy, and leave a comment if you can!

Come to think of it, Sara Lance can't remember the last time she cried. Sure, she cried all those years ago, when she was this poor girl stranded in the middle of the ocean with no one around to help her. She cried and screamed and begged for her life back then, and when she was brought onto Ivo's ship, she cried and screamed and begged some more. But all of that was, in fact, years ago.

Has she cried since then? At all? At some point between then and now, she _has_ to have cried… but still, she couldn't tell you. Since the League, she hasn't really been the crying type of person.

But an actor? Hell, she's been giving believable performances all her life. ( _Yeah, Dad, I gotta go – I'm in lab right now!)_ And she never even spent a minute in her high school's drama club.

So, in spite of Felicity's startled discomfort beside her, that's enough to make this almost fun.

"W-why –" the tears start pouring down her cheeks almost too easily, and her gasping sobs are near perfect. "Why would you _say_ that?"

God, Felicity looks so shocked, so taken aback by this entire situation. It's almost hilarious.

In response to Sara's sudden cry, the woman in front of them stops ringing her bell. The hand that's holding it drops to her side, and her face falls. Sara thinks to herself that if the woman's expression could speak, it would be saying, _Oh, shit_ right about now.

Because the entire mall is now looking their way.

"H-how could you b-be so _mean?_ It's _Christmas!"_ she feels Felicity's hesitant arms around her shoulders as she continues to just fucking _bawl_. It's almost at a shriek, now, come to think of it. And she keeps at it, throwing her head back, crying and sobbing like nothing else.

"Oh no, no, no, please stop, I – please stop!" the woman's bell rings away as she wildly waves her hands in a useless effort to stop Sara Lance's tears. And not only does it not work – it attracts even more attention to the scene. In a truly spectacular moment of human compassion and benevolence, a small crowd starts to gather around them.

Some other woman even approaches them, asking with a kind voice, "What's wrong, dear?"

Before Sara can even think of answering, a mall security officer appears on Felicity's other side, listening for the answer.

And the answer certainly comes, as Sara gestures to Felicity and herself and just lets loose.

"We were – she said – s-she said we were going to _Hell!"_

Which is completely, one-hundred percent true. Not five minutes ago, as the two walked out of some department store, hand in hand, that stupid bell in the woman's hand seemed almost accusatory as its ringer looked them up and down and sneered.

"Absolutely disgusting," she'd said, continuing to ring her stupid donation bell like no one's business. "People like you two, you'll all go straight to Hell!"

The result is an actively sobbing Sara Lance, and a Felicity Smoak who has yet to make any sense of this.

But not to worry.

It takes all of ten seconds for the security officer to shake her head in disapproval and round on the volunteer.

"Alright, then," she says, turning to the woman and pointing towards the nearest exit. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave, ma'am. That won't be tolerated here. Just take your donation box and go."

And within minutes, the crowd clears, leaving Felicity and Sara to stand alone once more.

After being absolutely speechless for the last few minutes, it takes Felicity a few seconds to find her voice.

"W-wow… that was… _wow…"_

"Incredible? Genius?" Sara smiles wide as she wipes the tears away with the hand that's not holding Felicity's once again. "I totally agree."

Felicity just throws her head back and laughs as Sara leans over and kisses her cheek with a proud smile.

"Zero tolerance for bigotry, I swear. Now come on – I still got a lot more presents to buy!"

And they walk, hand in hand, through the mall as if nothing happened, and go about their business.


End file.
